Totally Awesome Drama Island
by MySpecialDream
Summary: Come watch the totally awesome Totally Awesome Drama Island! We're going back to Camp Wawanakwa, only with all new contestants, a new host, and lots of new drama!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! Now… you may have seen this place before with Chris What's-his-face and all his contestants but get ready for a totally new TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, with new contestants, a way hotter host, and fairly better food! But we still have those crappy cabins and all the same challenges except with a few twists, and that confession port-a-potty. Anyway, I'm Meg Canter and I'm the new *cough* hotter, host of this Total Drama Island!" I said into the camera with a smirk on my face and a hand on my hip. I was wearing my curly hair in two ponytails and I was wearing my favorite green dress that had strings to tie in the back of my neck and my cork sandals with brown tie up strings. I was standing on the dock waiting for the Boat of Losers to drop off the losers one by one. "This is the beginning of Totally Awesome Drama Island! Now let's welcome the contestants! First up is… Abigail Randal."

The boat came by and dropped off a girl with short straight blonde hair and red tips. The girl had bored blue eyes and was wearing a gray sweater over a white short dress and blue skinny jeans with white flats. Her eyes were icy and when our eyes met, it sent shivers down my spine and then an overwhelming sense of boredness came over me. I slumped over and with glazed over eyes said, "Bored." It was drawn out and agonizing.

I then shook my head and snapped out of it. I put an arm around her shoulder and said, "Hey, Abby welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"How is that said, again?" she said in monotone.

"Wa-wa-na-kwa, I know, its okay, I had to rehearse saying it like 12 times, anyway go ahead and stand over there and get more interesting, okay? Thank you." I pushed her lightly to the other side of the deck.

"Okay, next up is Sean Reese." The boat came by once more and a boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white button up shirt, black dress up pants, and black shoes. Just by looking at him I could tell he was a tight ass.

"Hello," he said to me.

"Hi," I smiled and waved to him. "Go over there." Once he was standing by Abby I muttered, "What the hell? Why am I getting all the bored planks?" I tugged on my dress because it was uneven, made an odd attempt to smooth my ever-so curly hair and turned back to the camera with a smile. "Anyway, next up is… Umeko Akita? Umeko Akita!"

The girl that stepped off the boat had black hair that reached her waist and the sides were tied up. She was obviously Japanese because she was wearing a very pretty kimono and wooden sandals with socks that made a clank with every step. I squealed and hugged her tight. "Hello, little Umeko! Oh, you're so cute! Almost as cute as me! I might not let go of you!" But eventually I let go of her and she looked a bit frightened. "Oh, it's okay, Umeko, I don't bite I promise." Umeko started towards the other two but I grabbed her. "Oh, no, you stay with me. I don't want their bore to rub off on you." So she stood by my side and I was thinking the whole time, _How cute!_

"Next up, here comes Hal and Jack Darrell! Yay! I got a twin package set!" The boys who stepped off the boat had the same face and same green eyes but one had brown hair and the other had black hair that was probably dyed.

"Hey, Meg, good to see ya! I'm Hal, and that's my bro, Jack." The brown haired boy came up to me.

"Oh, yeah! Finally, someone to make this show exciting." I high fived him, he was like a male version of me. I scooted Umeko towards him and said, "Here take, my little flower over there and make sure those sticks don't touch her."

Hal smirked and said, "Hey cutie." Umeko blushed a little. "You're daughter?" he asked me.

"Oh, no, contestant." I told him.

"Goody me, come on Jack." He headed towards Abby and Sean with his brother and Umeko.

"Here come Ross Malone and Macy Ives… Related somehow, I think?" Anyway the two got off and Ross was in a messy tuxedo and converse and Macy was in a maid outfit. I snickered. "What's with that get up?"

"Oh, um… I am Mast―" Macy started to say but Ross put a hand over her mouth.

"Macy is my cousin and loves to cosplay, so that explains the maid outfit, okay? Okay." Ross then took Macy's wrist and took her to stand with the rest of the contestants.

I raised my eyebrow, in curiosity, and then looked straight into the camera. "I'll get more info on those two later. So next up, is Erica Severn."

The girl was tan with brown eyes and short purple hair. She was wearing a rainbow dress with a green jacket over it and jean short under the dress with polka-dotted tights and red converse. She was wild!

She was smirking and chewing gum. "Now, the party can start!" I said and high fived her.

"Yo, what's up?" she said.

"Oh, yeah, the party people are lining up now!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Dewey Jackson, come on down!"

Dewey had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore glasses and very casual clothes. I was getting more and more excited with every contestant. I high fived him and sent to be with the rest.

"Elizabeth Cherre," was chocolate skinned with black hair and brown eyes. She was confident, polite, and sassy all at the same time.

"Carmen Annan," was tanned and Spanish, with brown hair and green eyes. She tripped when she got off the boat and cursed in Spanish, it was hilarious.

"Terry Olmstead," had green eyes and orange hair was just like any other guy. He quickly made friends with all the guys that were there, except Sean he would have to butter that dude up a little bit more.

"Greta Nance," had golden blonde hair and brown eyes. She seemed sweet but she had a look in her eyes that meant she was in it to win it.

"Ursula Marsh," had dark brown hair that covered one of her eyes but the one I could see was gray. She was quiet but was very observant and tried to be nice to the other quiet and less obnoxious people.

"Gabe Sheppard," had brown hair and eyes. He was a perverted one because right when he got off the boat he started hitting on me and I said, "Little boy, do you know how old I am?"

"No," he said.

I then slit my eyes at him and said, "Good, let's keep it that way." He then just shrugged and went off to hit on Greta.

"Ryan Keith," was a total muscle head with brown hair and eyes. Right when he got into camera view he started showing off his muscles.

"Lee Pardie," had amazing red hair and brown eyes. She looked like a gothic Lolita doll and was sassy. Elizabeth and she got acquainted right away.

"Yasmine Bannerman," had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was sassy and complained and I quickly got annoyed with her. I was very tempted to push her into the lake. She wouldn't shut up.

"Conner Fairbairn," had chocolate skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He was a kiss ass, sucking up to me and telling me a bunch of compliments that was getting him nowhere, what so ever.

Then finally, "Julian Canter," came. My little brother had brown eyes and brown hair. He had grown to be as tall as me so it wasn't awkward when I hugged him. "Everyone, this is my bro, Julian Canter. He's gay."

"Meg!"

"What? They ought to know."

"Don't worry, I already have a boyfriend." He was blushing and kept looking at the ground.

"Alright, everyone is here now so group picture!"

"_Click!"_

**So that was the start of Totally Awesome Drama Island! Tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can!**


	2. Chapter 3

"Are we on? Are we rolling?" I asked the camera guy who nodded his head. I then quickly straightened myself and looked into the camera. "Hey, there world! Today the teams will be assigned and we will do our first challenge. This challenge is that lame one where everyone has to jump from that"― I pointed at the cliff behind me―"cliff into shark-infested waters and try to make it into the safe zone. Whoever refuses to jump is crowned chicken."

The camera then faded out and faded in again on the cliff with me, the host, and all the contestants. "Okay teams!" I looked at the big group of kids and pointed to the place to my left and closed my eyes, to think and remember. "Julian, Yasmine, Ryan, Greta, Carmen, Elizabeth, Ross, Jack, Sean, and Abby, come stand over here." I opened my eyes. "You are one team, so discuss a team name and the rest of you are the other team so decide on your team name."

I stood there with crossed arms and I counted to 30 in my head. "Okay! Erica's team, what's your team name?"

"Our team name is Team―" –Erica

"Mega!" –Dewey

"Cherry blossoms?" –Umeko

"Awesome―" –Hal

"Gabe!" –Gabe

"Crazy―" –Conner

"Amazing―" –Ursula

"Waffles!" –Lee

"I don't know." –Macy

"Weird―" –Terry

"Zodiac―" –Erica

"Gabe is super awesome!" –Gabe

My eye twitched but I snapped out of it quick and pointed at the group. "Okay you are now officially… Team-Mega-Cherry blossoms?-Awesome-Gabe!-Crazy-Amazing-Waffles-I don't know-Weird-Zodiac-Gabe is super awesome!" I gasped for air after because I said the whole team name really quick and in one breathe. After I caught my breathe I said, "Team Gabe for short, okay?"

I turned to the other team. "And what's your team name?" Then through my teeth I mumbled, "Hopefully something shorter."

"Team Win it." Greta put bluntly and I swear I saw evil in her eyes and I cringed.

"_Yeah, sure, maybe I'm not on the team with a bunch of 'interesting' people but I don't care about that. I'm going to win. And I won't let anyone get in my way." –Greta_

"Okay…" I turned away from both teams to face the camera. "Team Win it and Team Gabe!"

Two insignias appeared at the bottom of the screen. One was orange with a trophy in the middle and the other was teal with Gabe's face in the middle of it.

"Wait, can I please be on Team Gabe?" Jack asked. He was looking at his brother while he asked.

"Oh, how cute! Brother complex. Anyway, sure if someone is willing to switch with you." No one said anything but everyone looked around to see who would step up and it was Dewey.

"I don't mind," he said.

"Yay! Okay, let's start this! But first all of you go get changed into your bathing suits."

The camera faded out and faded in again later with everyone in their bathing suits. "So, Team Win it, you guys can take your jumps first."

Without another word Greta made a running start and jumped and dived gracefully into the water in the safe zone. But then when she broke the surface there was a blood curdling scream. "This water is flippin' cold!" She clutched her arms bobbing in the water.

I grabbed my bull horn and yelled into it, "Get to the boat where Phil has some towels for ya!" Phil was my helper, he was not necessarily my co-host but he was there to get me snacks and stuff.

I lowered the bullhorn from my mouth and asked, "Who's up next?"

Abby walked to the edge and looked over the edge. Whistling and looking at the sky, I casually walked over and bumped her with my hip which sent her off the edge.

I looked as se hit the water in the safe zone.

"Woo! You made it!" I said and punched my fist in the air.

"Oh my god! How could you do that?" Yasmine said.

I put a hand on my hip and point a finger at her with the bull horn hanging around my wrist. "Listen, I make up the rules."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yasmine said, bobbing her stupid little bobble head.

I raised the bull horn to my mouth and said, "Everything! You're up next, babe or do you wanna chicken out?"

Yasmine gulped and went over to the edge of the cliff, away from me and looked down. "Boo!" I yelled and she screamed. "Chicken!"

She nodded looking very pale and I placed a chicken on her head. Yes, a real chicken in a nest like hat. "Go ahead down to the shore, chicken."

"I'll have to chicken, too." Dewey said with a hand up like he was in school or something.

"Oh, that's too bad, alright." I placed a chicken on his head and sent him to the shore. Then I put the bullhorn to my mouth. "The next person to chicken out is getting a chicken with rabies. Now man up you babies!" I laughed stupidly at how what I said rhymed.

"Is that allowed?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," I replied. Elizabeth then took a running jump and did a cannon ball. I applauded. I looked back at the Win it team to see who was still there. "You bunch of sissy boys!"

With that Ryan got hot head and said, "Come one let's show her who's boss." Ryan grabbed Sean and Ross' arms and jumped off the cliff.

"Master Ross!" Macy screamed from where she stood and I turned to her. "R-Ross, I mean. Ross!"

I turned and smirked at the camera. I whispered, "By the way, I got some stuff on them. Roll it."

"_Master Ross, why must I not assist you anymore?" Macy asked as she followed him through the forest._

"_Stop following me, Macy. And drop the 'Master' thing, okay? Seriously, here you are my cousin and just stay away from me okay?" Ross said and went to the confession port-a-potty, leaving Macy outside, very confused._

"_I came here for some shot at normality but I see that's not possible when stupid Macy is following me around everywhere. Sure she is my personal maid, but I don't need her, I don't want her. Anyway, I'm not here to win, just have fun. I have enough money anyway." ―Ross_

I snickered facing the camera and turned to the cliff once more. "Well, as that was being shown, Carmen jumped. The only one left is Julian."

"Can I jump after Team Gabe?" Julian pleaded with me.

I gave him a suspicious look but nodded. "Fine, okay, Team Gabe is up! Any chickens please step forward first."

No one stepped up but Umeko didn't look too good. Gabe stepped up ready to make a running start and then saw Umeko. He went over and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the edge. "You ready?" He asked her.

"What? No! I can't." Umeko protested. Ah, she looked so cute.

"Come on, don't chicken out. If you don't jump now you never will. Just trust me okay?" Gabe could be quite a charmer when he wanted to. Umeko nodded slowly and they jumped hand in hand with Gabe yelling, "YAHOO!"

"Aww! How cute!" I squealed along with Lee and Erica. Erica was the next one to jump. Then Jack and Hal did a duo cannon ball.

Macy looked over the edge wringing her hands. "I think I may have to chicken."

I grinned at her and said, "Yay! You get the rabid chicken." And so I placed the rabid chicken on her head carefully and sent her to the shore. Then I looked at the ones who were left. "Darn it, I wish I had an Owen."

"Oh my gosh, I loved Owen!" Lee said. "I was rooting for him the whole time." Lee then jumped and didn't hit the safe zone. "Darn it!" She shouted once she broke the surface and she looked around, to see no sharks. "Where're the sharks?"

I picked up bullhorn. "Phil! Where're the sharks?" He just shrugged up at me and I sighed. "Just get to the boat, Lee! Anyway, that means the teams are tied." Then I looked at Julian. "Well, if Julian jumps."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Julian said, not looking up at me.

Terry then jumped and Conner jumped and the only one left was little miss Ursula. "Um… I think I'll have to chicken."

"Ugh! Fine," I whined and put the chicken on her head. I was left with my little bro. "Go ahead and jump."

"Okay." He smirked at me. He grabbed me and started running towards the cliff. He jumped off and dragged me along. The fall was so scary and the water was freezing. We landed in the safe zone and everyone was laughing.

I started laughing and then shouted, "Team Win It takes the win!" Team Gabe was disappointed but couldn't stop laughing. I dunked Julian and swam to the boat.

"Ok, let's start the next task!" I said and pointed to the crates. "Each team makes a hot tub, the better one's team wins. Team Win It gets to use carts for winning the Cliff Challenge. The losing team that does not make the better hot tub has to send someone home. Now get started!"


End file.
